Methods and systems for generation of media programming have been disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,156, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. In some embodiments, a library of media elements, which may include brief video clips, brief audio recordings, and other types of media, may be maintained. The media elements are tagged, and a database maintains the tags. Various parameters and instructions for assembly of media elements into programming may be provided, such as through templates, and the media elements are assembled into media programming.